Amiga
by Inefable
Summary: Ella está triste, entonces, llama a Brian.


Hoy, 20 de Julio, es el Día del Amigo en Argentina, así que, quise escribir algo así xD

**xxx**

**Amiga**

—Por favor —le pidió, antes de colgar el teléfono.

Quince minutos después, escuchó 'el ruido'. Se levantó lentamente de la cama y caminó hacia su ventana. Al correr la cortina pudo ver a Brian, mirando hacia arriba, con una pequeña roca en la mano. Ella le sonrió, aún con lágrimas en los ojos, y abrió la ventana.

El joven subió por la enredadera y por fin entró en la habitación.

—Gracias por venir —le dijo ella, con voz entrecortada. Sabía que Brian pensaba que era una idiota por llorar pero no podía evitarlo.

—¿Gracias? No, tendrás que pagármelo —le contestó el muchacho, con una traviesa sonrisa.

Ella no pudo más que devolver le sonrisa… Pero luego recordó la razón por la cual lo había llamado y volvió a deprimirse —. Perdón por llamarte. ¿Estabas ocupado?

—Estaba por ir a Babylon pero supongo que eso puede esperar —. Como siempre, intentó sonar indiferente para no demostrar que realmente ella era más importante que cualquier tío bueno al que pudiese follar —. ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó? —inquirió, acostándose en la cama, con toda la confianza del mundo.

La chica se encogió de hombros y se sentó a su lado —. No lo sé. Pensé que estaba dormida pero… No sé, quizás fue porque ya estaba muy viejita —sollozó.

—Deja de llorar. Era sólo una jodida gata. Te comprarás otra.

—No quiero otra —susurró la joven.

Brian, entonces, suspiró exasperado y se incorporó en la cama para pasarle un brazo por los hombros —. Piénsalo por un segundo. Estaba vieja y se murió sin sufrir. Podría haber sido peor —. La chica lo negó con la cabeza —. Claro que sí, la podía haber descuartizado un perro y podría haber caído en manos de un zoofílico… O—

—¡Basta, Brian!

El chico se rió —. Sólo te estoy diciendo la verdad. La gata esa ni siquiera estaba enferma. Sólo se murió porque le llegó el momento. Nadie vive por siempre.

Se acostaron y la chica apoyó la cabeza sobre el pecho de su amigo —. ¿Alguna vez tuviste una mascota?

—¿Sin contarte a ti y a Michael? —. Le pregunta le ganó un pequeño golpe en las costillas —. Sólo una vez.

—¿Cómo se llamaba?

—Peter. Sólo lo tuve dos días —respondió Brian, un poco incómodo —. Yo tenía diez u once años, no lo recuerdo. Había salido a comprar un poco de mi amada pirotecnia para la clase de Historia y cuando estaba volviendo a casa, lo vi solo en la calle. Era muy chiquito y no sé en qué estaba pensando pero lo agarré y me lo llevé. Lo escondí en mi habitación pero al otro día Claire lo descubrió y le contó a Jack —. Realizó una pausa y miró hacia la ventana —. Le dije que quería quedármelo pero él me respondió que ya tenía suficiente conmigo y no necesitaba un puto perro en la casa, así que, me dijo que lo sacara a la calle.

Ella escuchaba con atención pero no quería hacerlo. Eran pocas las veces en las cuales Brian hablaba sobre su familia pero cuando lo hacía, ella siempre sentía ganas de abrazarlo, mas no lo hacía, ya que, sabía que el chico no quería la lástima de nadie.

—Entonces, dejé a Peter afuera de casa. A la noche, cuando todos estaban durmiendo, salí a buscarlo y volví a llevarlo a mi habitación.

La muchacha sonrió al imaginar a un Brian con seis o siete años menos, saliendo por la ventana para ir a buscar a un perrito.

—Cuando Jack descubrió que el perro seguía en la casa, me gritó y me recordó cuánto deseaba no haberme tenido. Peter estaba ahí, así que, Jack le dio una patada y lo arrojó contra la pared. Era muy chiquito, un cachorro, y el golpe lo mató —concluyó Brian, con voz fría e impasible —. Y esa es la historia de Brian Kinney y su puta mascota. ¿Quieres que te cuente otro genial relato?

La chica se quitó el cabello rubio de la cara y murmuró —: Lo siento. Tenías razón, Lurcissa no sufrió… No tengo porqué estar triste.

Brian no le dijo nada.

—¿Te vas a Babylon? Mañana tenemos el examen de Química.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver un examen con Babylon?

—Deberías descansar o volver a leer los capítulos.

El muchacho puso los ojos en blanco —. ¿Volver a leer? ¿Qué te hace pensar que los leí al menos una vez? —preguntó, sonriendo —. Sólo presté un poco de atención en clase. Es tan fácil que resulta aburrido —suspiró, con expresión arrogante.

Ahora fue el turno de ella para poner los ojos en blanco —. Creo que lo único que supera el tamaño de tu ego es-

—¿El tamaño de mi polla? —la interrumpió él.

—De hecho, iba a decir 'lo mucho que te preocupas por todos'. Gracias por venir, Brian.

—Gracias por interrumpir mi Fiesta del Cuero, Lindsay —contestó él, imitando la voz de la joven.

Pasaron los minutos pero el chico no se movió del lugar y la chica sonrió. Sí, ella era más importante que cualquier polvo de una noche, ella era su amiga.


End file.
